The Challenges of a Forbidden Love
by Hawk Fanfics
Summary: It's been 2 years since Hiccup and Astrid have been disowned by their parents. Now living in their own apartment and both finally finished school they enter a proper relationship! But with this relationship comes the many Challenges of a Forbidden Love! Sequel to Forbidden Love is so Sweet.
1. Chapter 1

**Well Guys here it is! The most anticipated Fanfic (probably for my account) of June 2017! The Challenges of a forbidden Love.**

 **It has been 2 year since Hiccup and Astrid were disowned by their parents and kicked out but they remained happy! Now with both teens finished school and with fully time job they finally enter a relationship! Not just siblings with benefits! But with that comes a whole new set of challenges and will there Love survive!**

 **All will be revealed over the next few! So sit back and enjoy! Hawk Fanfics!**

Astrid sat in the sofa in hers and Hiccups apartment! It had been two year since that fateful day, when their father burst through their door and caught them about to do it. She could still remember that day well. She thought that she and Hiccup could never feel happy again but Hiccup had proved her wrong not long after their father had left

 **Flashback Scene (That's right! I went there!)**

Hiccup and Astrid returned to the living room to see their father their sitting down with two envelopes and his phone on speaker mode! " Sit down" he said with a stern and demanding voice! Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other with looks of nerves before dirty down on the couch! Their father looked at the two of them before speaking! " You two prick have really fucken disappointed your mother and I so for this reason we are kicking ye out! You can stay here until the end of our vacation but after that your out! We have bought ye an apartment back home and we have movers there right now moving your thing there! We don't ever! And I mean fucken ever want to see ye again! We don't care if your dying! Stay away!" Stoick shouted at them before giving them the two envelopes telling them they each contained €50000 to help them get started! Before he barged out slamming the door! Leaving Hiccup and Astrid sitting there tears in their eyes!

They looked at each other before embracing themselves in a hug crying their eyes out! Their own parents had just abandoned them! They now had no one but themselves and what was worse was Hiccup was right! Their parents would disown them! And now they we alone and in a way broken but not destroyed! They still had each other and that what mattered!

They didn't need their stupid parents! Hiccup kissed Astrid before lifting her up and saying! " Shall we continue what we started In the bedroom?" Astrid just laughed as Hiccup walked down and closed the door behind him!

 **End Flashback Scene (Sry Guys! I know you were probably expecting smut but this chapter is to set up the story and where the guys are now!)**

Astrid started to let a tear slip when she felt the warmth of Hiccups lips on her own. They quickly engaged in a make out session before Hiccup broke the Kiss! "Astrid we have waited this long left make it official! Will u be my girl friend?" Hiccup asked her panting! Astrid just said yes and started kissing like made.

They broke the kiss before they quickly got their coats on and went out for dinner in the bustling city of Dublin! They had lived their since they were disowned by their parents! Once they got back to Scotland they quickly discovered that the apartment that their father had given them was in Dublin!

 **Flashback Back Scene (once again)**

Hiccup and Astrid had just landed in Scotland back home from Ireland and quickly made their way to their new apartment! " So were agreed! We went official go out until we finish school?" Asked Astrid " Agreed said Hiccup!

They continued to ride in the Taxi before they had a quick kiss! The driver suddenly stopped the car! " What the fuck are ye doing! Yer brother and Sister! Get out of my fucken cab!" Shouted the driver and with that they got out and Not long after that discovered that their apartment was back in Dublin, but that day was the first day that they experienced one of the challenges of a forbidden Love!

 **End Flashback Scene!**

Hiccup and Astrid sat In the restaurant eating their food and drinking their wine! "I love u Hiccup!" Said Astrid! "I love u too Astrid! Said hiccup. And with that they embraced in a short kiss! Suddenly someone in the restaurant shouted! "What the hell are ye doing your twin!" Hiccup and Astrid broke the kiss and say one of their old friend from back in Scotland shout at them!

Everyone then in the restaurant turned to the couple to them and started booing them and telling them go go fuck off and too kill themselves! Hiccup and Astrid ran out of the restaurant. Tears in Astrid eyes as they were pelted with food!

Astrid looked at Hiccup and asked him why would they do that! Hiccup simply replied that this was just their response, that they didn't understand! This was the first of many incidents to come as they faced the challenges of their forbidden Love! But of course this was all started by two jealous friends back in Scotland! The two whom had a crush on Hiccup and Astrid!

 **Do Guys that it! The first Chapter of the Challenges of a Forbidden Love! Chapter two coming soon so stay turned!**

 **Oh and don't forget to review! Hawk Fanfics!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well! Welcome back to the next chapter! I hope ye can enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing for ye! Anyway there were very few reviews on the first chapter! I don't mind it it just I love to hear from you guys plus ye all help me to become a better writer! Any back to the Fanfic!**

 **Previously on The Challenges of a Forbidden Love!**

 **Hiccup and Astrid sat In the restaurant eating their food and drinking their wine! "I love u Hiccup!" Said Astrid! "I love u too Astrid! Said hiccup. And with that they embraced in a short kiss! Suddenly someone in the restaurant shouted! "What the hell are ye doing your twin!" Hiccup and Astrid broke the kiss and say one of their old friend from back in Scotland shout at them!**

 **Everyone then in the restaurant turned to the couple to them and started booing them and telling them go go fuck off and too kill themselves! Hiccup and Astrid ran out of the restaurant. Tears in Astrid eyes as they were pelted with food!**

 **Astrid looked at Hiccup and asked him why would they do that! Hiccup simply replied that this was just their response, that they didn't understand! This was the first of many incidents to come as they faced the challenges of their forbidden Love! But of course this was all started by two jealous friends back in Scotland! The two whom had a crush on Hiccup and Astrid!**

 **Now back to the story at hand!**

It had been two day since they they had to leave a restaurant because of people who didn't like their type of relationship! That night Astrid had cried herself to sleep in Hiccups arms thinking Why! Why would so many people just suddenly give a crap and force them out of a restaurant! She just didn't know!

Hiccup too was facing his own demons. He had warned Astrid that this might happen year ago when the first made Love, and too Hiccup that was one of his greatest but best mistakes. But know what they had done was coming back to haunt them and to Hiccup he felt that he had failed Astrid. She is his everything and because of him entering a relationship with her she was practically chased out of a restaurant.

Hiccup just sat on the couch reminiscing. Think of his time with Astrid, living and sleeping together for the past two years and now, just because they went out for a small celebratory dinner they had been ridiculed. Hiccup just sat there and thought. Back to the greatest yet most foolish night of his life.

 **Flashback Scene**

Astrid pushed Hiccup down on the bed! Their tongues locked in a battle for dominance. Astrid practically clawing the clothes of Hiccups body. Hiccup was in heaven! He had refused Astrid for so long but now. Now it was happening. The one thing he promised himself he would never do! And he was loving it.

Soon they parted for air and Astrid ripped the shorts of Hiccup before pulling her t-shirt off to revel he braless double d tit! Hiccup just stared in awe before diving in and starting sucking on her nipples! Astrid was in Bliss! Moaning out as Hiccup suck hard on her nipple alternating between them!

During the Astrid gingerly removed her shorts to revel he shaven pussy! She then pulled Hiccup out of her Chest and implanted herself on his impressive massive 9 in monster of a cock! She couldn't believe that it fit! She started to moan out loud as she rode Hiccup before Hiccup flipped her over and took control!

"Please Hiccup! Fuck me! Fuck your little cum slut! Cum for me brother!" she screamed as she reached her orgasm! The walls of her pussy clamped down on his rod as he juices coated his dick! Hiccup finish not long after that filling Astrids virgin pussy with his seed! "I love you Astrid!" Said Hiccup as the embraced in a kiss!

 **End Flashback Scene!**

Hiccup just sat on the couch smiling! Astrid came up! Her face covered in Hiccups cum! She just sat beside! " I love u too Babe!" She said!

 **Across Dublin City!**

Two people sat in an apartment. They were looking a computer screen! It was video of Hiccup and Astrid being revealed as incestuous twins! They smiled as soon The would have Astrid and Hiccup for themselves! Snotlout and Heather started to laugh as they began to put phase two of their plan into action!

 **So Guys that it Chapter 2 Hope ye all enjoyed! See ye all in the next chapter oh and don't forget to review! Thank Hawk Fanfics!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well! Welcome back to the next chapter! I hope ye can enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing for ye all! Anyway back to the Story!**

 **Previously on The Challenges of a Forbidden Love!**

 **Hiccup just sat on the couch smiling! Astrid came up! Her face covered in Hiccups cum! She just sat beside! " I love u too Babe!" She said!**

 **Across Dublin City!**

 **Two people sat in an apartment. They were looking a computer screen! It was video of Hiccup and Astrid being revealed as incestuous twins! They smiled as soon The would have Astrid and Hiccup for themselves! Snotlout and Heather started to laugh as they began to put phase two of their plan into action!**

 **Now back to this crazy ass twisted like hell FanFiction! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Hiccup sat in a waiting room in one of the largest office buildings in Dublin! (Not a lot of Tall buildings in Dublin!) He sat their patiently wait for his name to be call from what seamed to be an extremely long list. Based on the fact that there were over 60 people in the room waiting for just one job. Hiccup was terrified. He never gone for a job as big as this. It was for the head of the manufacturing and designs!

His CV was filled with plenty of references and past examples of where he worked but he was still extremely that he wouldn't get it. About 90% of the people in the room had employees badges which meant they worked here. He stated to think that his chances were null of even getting called and he was considering just getting up and walking out. But he didn't become he and Astrid need for him to get this job to be able to afford their new home outside the city on the countryside.

They had decided to move after the incident in the restaurant to a small three bedroom house in the countryside (Finding good value house like that outside in Dublin is nearly impossible). They had gone out to it and decided to put a €20000 hold on it but need €100000 in 2 months if they wanted to buy it. Hiccup was so caught up in his taught he didn't notice the secretary come out of the managers office, He didn't even notice she had called Him until she announced it over the intercom. With that Hiccup got up and entered into the managers office. Hopefully would be leaving with a job.

 **Across Dublin Hiccups and Astrid's Apartment!**

Astrid sat watching Tv flicking the channels . She was just trying to pass the time. She had gotten a text from Hiccup a few minutes ago saying that he had been called in for the interview. She was just hoping that he would get it. She eventually settled on the the Movies channel. Star Wars Rouge One was on. She sat back and started to watch the film. After about 10 minutes she got up and went to the fridge for a beer. She had just sat down again when she heard someone shouting.

She just ignored it and went back to the movie. She was just starting to doze off when something came crashing through her window she jumped up and ran to the window but she couldn't see anyone so she went and picked up the brick and on it was a note. She unfolded it and read it. She nearly fainted when she sat what it said! "Fuck off ye fags! We don't want your kind"! She just fell to the ground and started crying. She was think what are we going to do! We have to get out of this city.

 **Back at the Office where Hiccups having an interview!**

"Well Hiccup this is an amazing resume. You've worked with 3 of the biggest tech firms in the past two years. So I'm prepared..." he suddenly stopped speaking and arched his back. Before telling Hiccup to get the fuck out of his office! Hiccup was just shocked. He stood up and ran out. And straight of of the building.

After Hiccup and left from behind the managers huge chair emerged Snotlout with a dagger coated in Red blood! "Thanks for your help u soon of a bitch!" He said as he sheathed his knife before jumping out the office building and a sailing down the side. Once he reached the ground floor. Once he reached it he blew up the office! "I'm coming from u Hiccup! I wonder if Heather has been able to secede in her mission toward Astrid!" With that he walked away as emergency services rushed to the building!

 **So Guys what do ye think! Another crazy fucken chapter! I hope ye all enjoyed anyway that for reading oh and do t forget to review! Hawk FanFics!**


	4. Important Update!

IMPORTANT UPDATE!

Hey Guys!

Now I just want to clarify a few things! One is that the Challenges of a Forbidden Love is being put on hold for a while. I've had a case of writers block for awhile so I'm going to leave it for a while and uploaded some other story I've been writing! I would tell u what they are but that would ruin the surprise!

But I will say there will be a few one shots and 2 or three story's! But they mightn't be HTTYD! This update will. Be removed when I update again!

Anyway hope ye all enjoy and I will see ye all soon. Thanks for reading bye! And see ye soon!


End file.
